Gaara's First Love
by B y a R e n
Summary: Gaara falls in love for the first time. But with who? There's some trouble happening in the sand village, and as the new Kazekage he needs to deal with it. But what about his love? Will she ever find out that he loves her?


**Ok…I know I know, I'm mean because I'm starting a new story without finishing my other ones. I'm sorry, but I lost interest in those and I might delete them, but might not. Anyways, I'm going to try to make this one not so long so I actually finish it XD lol. Well anyways, let's get on with the story shall we?**

**Chapter 1**

**Visit**

A familiar figure walked down the streets of the village called Konoha, as his red hair blew slightly in the wind. He was on his way to meet the Hokage. Recently he was chosen for the position as the new Kazekage, and was called down to Konoha for important matters. Of course, he couldn't refuse for this has been his life long dream. Keeping his arms crossed like always as he made his way to the tower. Spotting the tall landmark ahead he sped up his pace a little bit. Although he could've just transferred himself over, he felt like taking a walk wouldn't hurt, but having people stare at him wasn't pleasurable. As he stood in front of the Hokage's office door he thought. '_Why do I waste my time with these people?' _He brought his fist up slowly and softly knocked on her door. Tapping his foot he heard a few things fall and someone feeling jumpy inside. "Come in!" The Hokage yelled. Showing no surprise, the man turned the door knob and slipped through the door. Closing the door behind him, he faced the hokage with a cold look. "Oh, Gaara! My apologies, I…wasn't excepting you this early." Tsunade said, looking to the side.

Crossing his arms again, Gaara looked at the Hokage with full attention. "What did you want me for?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"Right." She said, pulling a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Gaara, we noticed a problem forming in the Sand." She started. "And… we noticed that the previous Kazekage asked us for help. Do you still require help? Or do you wish to cancel the request?" She asked, holding a few papers in her hands.

Pondering her question, the red head looked to the side. "We should have back up just in case." He mumbled. "Yes, I'll keep the request up." He said a little louder than his last comment.

Tsunade nodded and sat down in her seat. "I understand. Just call when you need us." She said, reaching out her hand for a hand shake with the Kazekage.

Gaara stared at her hand for a moment. Rejecting it, he turned away and made a hand sign. "Is that all?" He asked. Receiving a nod, he disappeared within the sand.

"What a creepy man." Tsunade mumbled as she looked down at all her paper work. "Mm… I don't wanna do all this work right now!" She said. Looking side to side, she got up and walked over to the door. Turning the knob slowly, she opened the door and slipped through the crack. She looked side to side with a smirk and started down the hall. Suddenly, she felt something tap her shoulder. As her left eye twitched she turned her head slowly around. "S-Shizune?" She asked, already knowing who it is.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her assistant asked, Ton-Ton by her feet.

"Out." She answered, her eyes looking like little beads as she knew her crazy assistant would force her to do her work.

Shizune fell silent for a moment, sweat dropping in the process. Raising her hand a bit, her sweat drop formed into a vein. "You're…NOT GOING ANY WHERE!" She yelled as she grabbed the Hokage's ear and dragged her back to her office. "I swear, you'll get this village destroyed if you don't take your job more seriously."

* * *

Gaara reappeared in front of the Hokage Tower. With some time to kill, he decided to walk around. Though, doubting he'd find anything interesting he went on anyways. Having always, his arms were crossed, and he wore the same cold look as always. But he had become better looking over the years. Why would this matter for the Kazekage? Well, we'll see soon enough.

He walked through the whole town after a few hours, and found nothing of interest. Not even a fight broke out. Of course wasn't expecting one too, but it would have been interesting. As he walked down the dirt filled roads, he received a few google eyes from all the younger girls out on the streets shopping. Ignoring the annoyances, he walked on. Except something caught his eye. A simple looking girl, wearing a familiar looking outfit, was standing in front of a shop looking at a beautiful Kimono. Looking at this girl, he felt his heart skip a beat. Shocked, but not showing it, he grabbed his chest with confusion. _'W-what is this?' _He thought, completely drowned in confusion as his heart started beating back to normal. How could this girl have that affect on him? And this poor Kazekage had no idea what it meant, but felt as thought it were important. Letting go of his chest he looked over with a cool mood back at the girl. Figuring that since he had nothing better to do, he might as well go talk to her, and see what was so different about her. As he approached, he realized who this woman was. Baffled, yet still not showing it, he stood behind her. The Kazekage cleared his throat and waited for her to feel his presence.

The woman turned quickly around, about to punch Gaara in the face with her hard punch. "G-Gaara?" She asked, shocked that he had the time to talk to her. "Uhm… h-hi?"

Gaara looked down at the woman with the same cold look as always. No matter who she was, he wouldn't treat her no different. "Sakura." He said clearly. "Would you come with me?"

The pink haired female went wide eyed. _'This is Gaara? Wow… He's…He's really grown.' _She thought as he nodded. "Of… course." He said, rubbing her left arm. _'What does he want with me? Did I do something? NO of course not. I barely talk to him. I couldn't have caused anything to make want to talk to me… or did I? Oh I'm so confused!'_ The kunoichi thought as he held her arms as she followed the Kazekage.

"Sakura!" She heard someone call. Looking over she noticed a familiar blond calling out her name. "Sakura I need to talk to you! Its important!"

"Naruto? Gah… I'm sorry! Gaara asked first." She said now kind of relieved that she got to get out of talking with the naive man.

"Aw c'mon! Kazekage can wait, please?" He yelled, ignoring that fact that Gaara was standing right there, with the complete ability to wipe him out with one move.

Sakura sighed, and looked up at Gaara with pleading eyes. "Can I talk to you later… Naruto will seriously bug us to death if I don't talk to him first." She mumbled, her green eyes looking back over to Naruto for a second. "I'm really sorry."

Gaara turned to look at the kunoichi, and left a gape of silence between the two. "Go ahead." He mumbled, looking coldly over to Naruto for a second then back at Sakura. "I'll talk to you tomorrow sometime." He said, and simply walked away from the kunoichi.

"Arigatou." She said and bowed.

"SA-"

"Ya I'm coming!" She yelled over to the Kyuubi container and walked over.

**Yes I know, short chapter… but I'm really tired . I will update ASAP! I SWEAR X0**


End file.
